La entrevista
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Una ridicula entrevista que deja mucho que dsear, Un nuevo amor surge pero no es aceptado y un personaje cambia el estilo


Gorillaz no me pertenece sino a Damon y Jamie, el personaje de Leez es de mi amiga Pulpito ^^

_BUENAS NOCHES!!! Y BIENVENIDOS A... CONOCIENDO A LAS ESTRELLAS!!!

Esta noche con nosotros.. GORRILLAS, la increíble banda británica.-

El presentador del programa anunciaba a la banda y ellos iban entrando, primero Murdoc con 2D y luego Russel con Noodle sobre su hombro. En el público Damon, Jamie Akuma y Leez los observaban con entusiasmo.

_ Bien-dijo el presentador- empecemos con la presentación, ellos son Murdoc Niccals, quien es el líder fundador y bajista de la banda, 2D el vocalista- a todo esto el peliazul estaba contando las baldosas sin pretal mucha atención al programa- Russel Hubbs quien es el Baterista, y la pequeña Noodle, guitarrista de la banda. Noodle, dinos como es vivir con 3 hombres adultos desde que eras tan pequeña?

_ Supongo que fue como criarme con 3 hermanos mayores. Pero vivir todos juntos aumenta el lazo afectivo y fomenta el éxito de la banda-respondió la nipona.

_ Genial!- dijo con una sonrisa casi plástica el conductor que tenia varios años mas de los que aparentaba su ridículo peluquín rubio- Y ustedes muchachos, luego de tantos años de criar a una niña deben de tener una visión diferente de las mujeres, así que...que clase de mujeres prefieren?

_ tu sabes- empezó Murdoc- las que son... MUJERES! Cual es la diferencia en tanto puedas (censored) con ellas?- el baterista cubrió los oídos de la joven asiática mientras Akuma desde el publico le dirigia una mirada asesina a su novio.

_ yo creo que la mas increíble mujer del mundo es...-empezó el vocalista con aire soñador pero Leez desde el publico le hizo señas de que no dijera nada, no era bueno para la imagen de la banda que las fans supiesen de su relación.- una con el cabello corto- se atajo rápidamente él- si, eso con el pelo corto.

_ para mi no importa como se vea, ella debe ser dulce y entender mis sentimientos así como yo los d ella- todo el público soltó un awww cuando el afro americano respondió.

_ Wow, y cual es su canción favorita de Gorillaz y de otra banda?

_ mia Feel good Inc. y I was made for lovin you de Kiss- dijo el bajista observando sutilmente a la diablesa.

_ Pensé que eran Clint Eastwood y cualquiera de Black Sabbath.-dijo el vocal

_ No me espeze a sentir mas atraido a esas dos últimamente... y a ti que Face-ache?

_ a mi me gustan mas 12D3 porque nunca se me olvida la letra, es muy fácil... y de otra banda, creo que las de Barney son geniales.

_ November has come es muy hip-hop, me gusta y también me gusta la música hip-hop o rap en general así que cualquiera esta bien- comentó el afro americano

_ yo prefiero Dare o El Mañana, y de otra banda pues creo que podría ser... la intro de pokemon en versión japonesa ^^- contestó la princesita oriental.

En el público Leez y Akuma se reian de las respuestas de sus amigos mientras Damon y Jamie se preocupaban por que la banda mantuviese su imagen.

Hubo un corte comercial y mientras la banda se distendió un rato.

_ Lo que Russ dijo fue muy tierno, No Aku?

_ Pues si... no como el mujeriego de Muds... oye Aku es el nombre de un demonio japonés muy conocido, que gracioso no?

_ Ja, si lo dices así pues si..

_ Iremos a ver a los muchachos- anunció Damon sonriéndole a las muchachas. Se acercaron a la banda y se pusieron a darles indicaciones.

_ Murdoc debes ser tu mismo pero recuerda que estamos en horario de protección al menor, y D, trata de concentrarte.- decía Jamie inútilmente ya que el satanista no haría caso y el peliazul estaba muy ocupado observando a Leez tan fijo que parecía que se hubiese tildado cual computadora.

_YA VOLVIMOS!!!! Aquí estamos con nuestras estrellas de hoy-dijo el presentador mientras el publico aplaudía- Ahora la fan que gano el concurso "conociendo a tus estrellas" hará una pregunta a cada miembro de la banda-

Una muchacha joven, de unos 15 años con el cabello largo y negro entro a escena, llevaba un vestido ligero blanco y sandalias muy ligeras, su flequillo cubría sus ojos

_ Ella es Moira Mortis –la presentó el cada ves mas insoportable presentador del programa.

_ tengo una pregunta para Noodle primero- dijo ella con una vos debil y grave aunque sonaba muy suave, como si la arrastrara.- cual es según tu el idol japonés mas aclamado por las fans?

_ Supongo que durante todos sus años de carrera Hyde nunca perdió fans- dijo la nipona

_ y para Russel, alguna ves te sentiste discriminado por ser negro?

_ bueno Muds es algo despectivo cuando me llama "negro" así sin mas pero en realidad estoy acostumbrado ya que además Noods es asiática y eso hace que no sea el único miembro de otra raza.

_ bien... 2D tengo entendido que han sido atacados por los zombies del cementerio aledaño a Kong studios reiteradas veces...ya eras así de cabeza hueca o un zombie te dio alcance y se comió tu cerebro?

_ Wow... no lo había pensado... Muds, eso pasó alguna vez?- dijo el desorientado vocalista

_ créeme que ahora tengo mis dudad Face-ache, pero ya sabes que yo te hice lo que eres, así que no. Le espetó Murdoc

_ y para ti Murdoc-dijo Moira, solo tengo esto-y se le acercó para besarlo. Murdoc sabia que Akuma no lo perdonaría si lo hacia pero Damon lo presionaba, los fans siempre deben tener lo que quieren. El bajista miró a su novia pidiendo ayuda. Ella tronó los dedos y el reloj se adelantó.

_ Lo siento.. parece que ya es hora de otro comercial-decía el presentador. La muchacha casi llorando se fue del estudio y en el público Akuma sintió que alguien rozaba su hombro, al voltear Damon estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar que sus labios se tocaran. No fue un beso en verdad, pero el bajista no pensaba lo mismo cuando los vio desde abajo.

_ DAMON!!!- le regañaba Jamie mientras el susodicho le sonreía a la ojiverde, gran error pues esto acabó por enfurecerla y para alivio de los celos del satanista esta le dio un duro golpe con el puño tirándole un diente al ex-vocal de Blur.

_ Si vuelves a tocarme te encerrare en el cementerio de Kong en plena noche. Entendido!!?

_ Eres linda cuando te enojas- comentó Damon, a lo que Akuma se sentó al otro lado de Leez para evitarlo.

_ Creo que a Damon le gusta Akuma- observó el afro americano

_ Pues me parece que ella no piensa igual- se rió Murdoc ocultando su alivio.

Volvieron de los comerciales y la banda toco Feel Good Inc. En vivo, Murdoc agitaba el trasero como siempre lo cual hacia babear a Akuma quien tenia dificultades para disimular. Leez por su parte miraba con ojos de cachorro a su peliazul que siempre parecía algo mas inteligente cuando tenia el micrófono en la mano.

Al llegar a Kong, Murdoc espero a que nadie los viera y tomando a Akuma del brazo la arrastró hasta la habitación de la misma.

_ ...-el bajista abrió la boca para hablar cuando su chica lo interrumpió

_ Se lo que quieres saber, ni siquiera fue un beso, me encanta Blur y siempre admire a Damon pero te amo y es lo único que importa y por sobre todo, tu viste que lo golpee, hasta le tiré un diente.

_Nos gusta tirarle dientes a los vocalistas, no?- rió el bajista- no me gusta esto, no quiero que te mire, ni que te toque, ni que piense en ti siquiera... –y pudo seguir reclamando pero alguien tocó la puerta "_Soy Leez, puedo pasar?_" Se escuchó del otro lado

_ pasa- invitó Akuma- mientras le daba algo en la mano a Murdoc- Aquí tienes el diente que le tire a Damon, Muds, no se para que lo quieres ni quiero saber, pero yo no lo necesito.

_ mejor no pregunto o.o_ dijo Leez para si misma mientras el pelinegro se iba

_ Leezie, cariño ^^ pasa algo?

_ Pues...-le alcanzo unas tijeras a Akuma- quiero que me cortes el cabello- Akuma la miró desconcertada, un cabello tan largo y bonito, de ese rojo brillante que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azul pálido, aunque con el blanco de los ojos en negro como un lobo... pero sabía porque o decía

_ es por lo que Stu-Pid dijo en la entrevista?

_ No será muy listo pero al menos llámalo Stuart o 2D ¬¬... pues si, no es lo suficientemente listo como para inventar algo, así que por lógica es cierto que le gustan las muchachas con el cabello corto.

_pero el te ama, no es necesario- a la diablesa le daba algo de pena cortar tan bonito cabello pero accedió, la loba se sentó en una silla y la diablesa le cortó el cabello a la altura de los hombros, en ese momento 2D llamó a la puerta para preguntarle a Akuma si había visto a su novia, cuando la vio con su nueva imagen los ausentes ojos del vocalista se tornaron en una expresión de felicidad como la de un niño que ve a su madre tras meses de ausencia.

El resto de la noche fue normal, las muchachas hicieron sushi para cenar, Russel pasó toda la noche disecando un cerdo y poniéndole alas de paloma. 2D y Leez pasaron la noche juntos y no daré mas explicaciones. Noodle se durmió tras ver Pokemon hasta tarde en TV. Y Akuma paso la noche en la Winnebago con su novio secreto.

Pues bien el fic es solo una escusa para el corte de cabello de Leez pero me gusta como quedo.. y en cuanto a Damon, quedo obsesionado con Akuma desde que probó su comida, XD admito que me encanta Damon Albarn... es preciooosooo *¬*.

Pues bn.. Matta Ne Minna-san


End file.
